Magni Thorson
"I'm fighting for love and I'm fighting for life, 'cause if I don't fight now there just might not be one" Storia Nascita Magni nasce a New York. Dopo che Asgard ci è franata sopra. Nell'universo Earth-3515. Figlio di re Thor e sua moglie Amora, l'Incantatrice, Magni è l'erede del regno di suo padre, che nel corso della sua disgraziatissima vita in quell'universo è diventato il Re di Asgard, ma ha spostato Asgard sulla terra, quindi è diventato il regnante di anche tutta Midgard. E ha Loki e Amora come fidati consiglieri. Quel regno fa schifo. Fa tanto schifo che anche Thor - dopo averci messo solo un secolo - si rende conto che aveva trasformato il suo regno dei sogni in una tirannia: la situazione degenera ad un punto critico, tanto che Thor-3515 decide di congelare e sigillare per sempre quell'universo. Prima di chiudere definitivamente quel mondo Thor lancia, attraverso la Thor-force, un avvertimento, che arriva alla sua controparte della Earth-10888, probabilmente l'unica che in quel momento possiede la Thor-force e che quindi può entrare in risonanza. Thor decide di andare a controllare che cosa sta succedendo, anche perché quel mondo sigillato sta creando un'alterazione dell'equilibrio cosmico. Thor passa di nuovo a suo padre la Odin-force, e si fa mandare con Sif nell'universo-3515, per farlo collassare dall'interno e ristabilire l'ordine. Una volta giunti in questo universo, i due hanno una curiosa esperienza, che li porta a vivere dei frammenti di quell'universo. Li vedono in senso contrario, partendo dalla fine e procedendo verso la causa che ha portato ad un regno così malato. Thor imparerà molto da questa esperienza; Sif vedrà quanto la sua controparte si è affezionata al figlio di Amora, e prima che l'universo collassi definitivamente, con un atto totalmente istintivo prende Magni neonato e lo porta via con loro. Thor, Sif e il piccolo Magni tornano a casa il 12 dicembre 2022, che verrà ricordata come data di nascita di Magni. Infanzia Magni cresce insieme agli altri figli di Thor e Sif come loro fratello. Ad un certo punto della sua vita gli spiegheranno da dove arriva, ma accetterà serenamente la cosa, che dell'altro universo nulla si ricorda, e si trova molto bene in questo. Magni cresce molto velocemente rispetto i normali bambini asgardiani: arriva che sua sorella Torunn ha tre anni, e in un anno e mezzo la raggiunge. Perché sente per lei un forte legame, ma anche per puro senso di sopravvivenza, visto che la sorella lo morde. Fortunatamente non si è mai fatto niente, ma questo lo stimola a crescere per tenerle testa. Supera la crescita anche di Torunn, in quanto Magni dimostra fin da piccolo di essere il dio della Forza: da bambino è già forte come un adulto medio, e ha dovuto allenarsi molto con suo padre per imparare a gestire la sua enorme forza. Il suo stesso corpo è cresciuto in fretta per lo stesso motivo. Adolescenza Dopo che Thor è diventato Re di Asgard, Magni prende il suo posto come Protettore di Midgard. Forse entrerà a far parte anche degli Avengers di quell'epoca. Chi lo sa, sono secoli avanti. Quando i gemelli hanno quasi diciotto anni, li accompagna in un viaggio indietro nel tempo, dove per una settimana, nel settembre del 2031, alloggiano alla Stark Tower, conoscendo i bambini con cui rotolavano da piccolissimi. Morte di Torunn Succederà qualcosa di brutto. C'entra molto probabilmente Gorr. Sarà brutto. Anche Gorr. In questa occasione, Magni non riuscirà a proteggere sua sorella. Verrà ferito anche lui stesso, e la cicatrice che gli rimane sulla guancia sinistra rimarrà a monito del brutto evento. Indietro nel tempo A seguito di quello che succede nel paragrafo qui sopra, Magni questiona il suo essere dio della forza, protettore e quant'altro. Parlandone con il Nonno, arrivano ad un accordo: Magni verrà spedito indietro nel tempo, su Midgard nel 2040, per trovare le sue risposte con calma. Non troppa calma, che se tarda troppo l'incantesimo di Odino si consuma e lui non sarà più in grado di tornare a casa, rimanendo come umano sulla terra del passato. Magni assume l'identità fittizia di Klaus Jordan, lavorerà come operario in qualche posto sperduto del Colorado, dove è casualmente capitato. Però conoscerà Jordahl, la cameriera del pub che frequenta, e in un paio di anni i due si sposano e hanno un figlio, Nathan. Magni e famiglia si traferiscono a Breckenridge, sempre in Colorado, nel 2042: Jordahl da appassionata di pattinaggio ha seguito le olimpiadi invernali, e Magni si è accorto che la medaglia d'argento, Jack Frost, era schifosamente famigliare. Intuendo che sotto probabilmente c'è qualcosa di grosso, intanto smadonna il Nonno, e poi prende contatti con Ullr, che però è reincarnato in un essere umano e non si ricorda chi è. Ma prende subito e senza apparente motivo in simpatia Klaus. Che con la sua awesomeness riesce a farsi assumere come guardia del corpo/autista/tuttofare/mammachioccia. Le Stark Industries poi prendono contatto con Jack per proporgli un contratto di sponsorizzazione: Jack si trasferisce per un po' a New York. Klaus gli va dietro, che se lo lascia da solo quel ragazzo non sa vivere. Incontreranno lì anche Bjorn Regensen. Magni riderà molto, ma sarà anche molto più sollevato di prima. Immortus Event Succedono cose. Magni completerà il suo percorso di ricerca personale, e nel momento della battaglia finale in cui sembrava che Immortus avrebbe vinto, Magni riesce a liberarsi del sigillo che gli bloccava i poteri e ritorna nel pieno della sua forma divina. Riesce anche a richiamare Mjolnir, prova inconfutabile che rasserenerà il suo cuore: è davvero Degno. Nel momento in cui riprende la forma divina sblocca anche i suoi fratelli: Modi ritornerà immediatamente nel suo tempo, Ullr contrasta il richiamo per rimanere ancora qualche tempo sulla terra, che non ha finito il suo percorso. Magni gli farà compagnia per un altro anno, decidendo che cosa fare: da qualche parte in mezzo al casino di Immortus, Jordahl perde la vita. Alla fine Magni decide di tornare, portando il figlio Nathan con sé, non avendo nessun altro a cui affidarlo. Dovrà pagare però il prezzo di non poterlo riconoscere come figlio suo. Diventerà lo scudiero di Ullr. Poi Cose. Persone. Magni fa il figo Guerra degli Elfi Oscuri In gioventù Magni e Thor si erano già trovati ad avere a che fare con gli Elfi Oscuri, minacce fantasmatiche di un Malekith redivivo e altro. In quanto principe, Magni ha fatto più volta da ambasciatore, e spesso è capitato anche da Alflyse, regina degli Elfi Oscuri. Che è matta. Completamente matta. E ha una cotta per Thor dall'alba dei tempi. Poi lui si sposa e lei passa le sue attenzioni su Magni. Magni fa buon viso a cattivo gioco, e alla fine decide di sposarla (l'aver perso la sua moglie umana l'ha comunque ferito, e per un po' non ha pensato ad altre possibili compagne). Se anche parte come un matrimonio di interesse, alla fine Magni si affezionerà sinceramente a quella matta blu. Avranno due figli: Delling e Billing, dio dell'alba e dea del tramonto. Magni sarà re di Svartalfheim, ma continuerà a fare per lungo tempo anche il protettore di Midgard, e va personalmente nelle ambasciate in tutti i mondi in cui serve. Poteri e abilità Come tutti gli asgardiani, Magni possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, velocità e resistenza superumana. I suoi tessuti sono circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. Poteri *''Magia'': il retaggio che poteva essere quello della madre naturale non trova mai occasione di potersi sviluppare. Le abilità magiche di Magni sono dunque rimaste più che latenti. Come suo padre, ne è un portatore sano; ha anche a che fare con due sciamani, quindi per quanto non ne capisca una piva, sa riconoscere a naso cose e persone che invece ne hanno attivamente a che fare. Ha un discreta resistenza alla magia altrui. *'Teletrasporto': ha la capacità di trasportarsi istantaneamente ovunque voglia. La sua capacità di teletrasporto è però legata alla luce, e riesce a trasportarsi solo in luoghi che sono a contatto con la luce del sole, o delle candele. Con le alogene ancora ancora, i neon no. Ha serissime difficoltà a spostarsi verso Niflheim. Ad Hel non ci prova nemmeno. *'Fotocinesi': Magni può manipolare la luce, e crearne attorno al proprio corpo. L'effetto non dura a lungo e la luce non viene proiettata se non a breve distanza, ma ciò può creare un momentaneo stordimento negli avversari che gli sono vicini. Nonché si tratta di un bel trucco per tenere a bada i fratelli piccoli, ed è molto scenico ricoprirsi di bishiflakes (concentrandosi riesce a filare la luce, creandone forme molto artistiche). Come effetto collaterale, ha una temperatura corporea più alta rispetto la media. *'Forza': come dio della forza, in questo campo non ha virtualmente limite alcuno. *'Controllo degli elementi atmosferici': in misura molto minore rispetto al padre, Magni può controllare le intemperie; non è in grado di richiamare la tempesta, ma se essa è già presente può guidarla a sua volotà. In ogni caso, la cosa che gli riesce meglio è dissolvere le nubi e riportare il sereno. *Rispetto ai fratelli non ha la discendenza Vanir che lo lega ai cicli naturali. Tuttavia la sua personalità più che solare lo fa identificare con la stagione dell'Estate. Magni sarà in grado di sollevare Mjolnir, e in quanto degno del martello, quando lo impugna è in grado di attingere a tutte le abilità che esso incrementa. Farà un percorso insieme a suo padre e a suo fratello Modi, per imparare a gestire bene tutte le sue innumerevoli capacità. Abilità *Magni è stato addestrato al combattimento dai migliori guerrieri di Asgard, tra cui Tyr, Thor e Sif. Sa fare qualunque cosa un guerriero potrebbe essere in grado di fare. **Equitazione **Strategia *Uso delle armi: spade, ascia, martello da guerra, mazza ferrata. Le sa maneggiare tutte, ma preferisce le armi pesanti, che sono più facili per lui da gestire. **Grande esperto di combattimento corpo a corpo. *Diplomatico: grazie al suo temperamento e al buon carattere, Magni si è sempre preoccupato della parte diplomatica che spettava agli eredi di Thor. Torunn è matta, Ullr ha l'empatia di un comodino e Modi impreca. Non gli dispiace la cosa, ma si è sobbarcato l'incarico un po' per forza di cose. *È una persona solare e molto sicura di sé. Pur non facendolo apposta riesce a manipolare gli altri perché finiscano a fare quello che lui ritiene meglio. La awesomeness, in pratica. Debolezze *Ama molto Midgard e crescendo il suo legame diventerà molto forte. Forse troppo? *È molto, molto ottimista. *Essendo legato alla luce, soprattutto a quella del sole, si trova fisiologicamente svantaggiato nei luoghi bui. Le terre delle nebbie sono la sua nemesi. *Deve stare sempre molto attento a calibrare la forza fisica. *In generale tutti i suoi fratelli sono un punto debole, nel bene e nel male. *Modi. Suo fratello lo abbatte più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Attrezzatura Armi *'Mjolnir': Magni è in grado di utilizzare il martello di Thor, anche se non fa parte della sua attrezzatura standard. Ma può richiamarlo all'occorenza. *'Jordlys': “Luce della Terra”. Dono di Thor per suo figlio, è un'ascia da guerra forgiata a partire da un frammento del cuore della terra. È infrangibile, e Magni ne è molto contento, che non rischia di romperla lui stesso maneggiandola Equipaggiamento *Armatura da guerriero. *Mantello: è un vecchio mantello appartenuto a Thor in tempi passati. L'ha conservato Magni da bambino, che ha sempre voluto avere un mantello fico come quello di papà. Questo ragazzo è un fanboy. *Fermagli del mantello: hanno la forma di due musi di leoni dorati (erano d'argento ma Loki non gradiva l'accostamento e glieli ha cromati). Sono mamma e papà. L'ho detto che questo ragazzo è un fanboy. *'Gullfaxi': “Cavallo dalla Criniera d'Oro”, appartenuto al gigante che Magni ha abbattuto da ragazzino. È un cavallo che si sente molto figo. Alias Klaus Jordan (WIP) Altro Altri universi *In Earth-10812 non esiste. *In Earth-12108 è figlio di re Thor e sua moglie Amora. *In Earth-88108 non esiste. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 2'''; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una '''Cotoletta '''tendente al '''Codoni; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Incredibile; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro; *A Westeros sarebbe un Tully: Family, Duty, Honor; *Il suo animale totemico è un '''gatto '''delle foreste norvegese. Pelo rosso, lungo e caldo. *Rispetto gli standard asgardiani, regge poco l'alcool. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 7 Velocità 4-7 (teleporter) Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Asgardian Categoria:Personaggi